Ïðèçíàíèå â ëþáâè
by Severina2
Summary: Ïðèçíàíèå â ëþáâè - êàê ýòî îáû÷íî áûâàåò â Õîãâàðòñå...


**Ïðèçíàíèå â ëþáâè**

**Àâòîð - ****Severina**

**tenkor@****mail.****ru**

**Ðåéòèíã - ****G**

**Ïåðñîíàæè - äà ìíîãî èõ òàì...**

**Ñàììàðè: Ïðèçíàíèå â ëþáâè - êàê ýòî îáû÷íî áûâàåò â Õîãâàðòñå...**

**Ïðèçíàíèå â ëþáâè.**

**Ïåðñè Óèçëè è Ïåíåëîïà Êðèñòàë ñèäÿò íà ëàâî÷êå â ïàðêå...**

**Ïåíåëîïà**:   Òû ÷òî-òî ñîáèðàëñÿ ìíå ñêàçàòü, Ïåðñè?

**Ïåðñè**:         Äà, Ïåíåëîïà, ÿ òàê äàâíî ñîáèðàëñÿ ïîãîâîðèòü ñ òîáîé... î íàñ... _(Ìîë÷àíèå)_

**Ïåíåëîïà**:   Äà, Ïåðñè... ß òåáÿ ñëóøàþ...

**Ïåðñè**:         Ýòî, â îáùåì-òî, êàñàåòñÿ òåáÿ...

**Ïåíåëîïà**:   Ïðàâäà???

**Ïåðñè**:         Âèäèøü ëè... _(çàëèâàåòñÿ êðàñêîé...)_

**Íåâèëë** _(ïðîáåãàåò ìèìî)_: Âû íå âèäåëè Òðåâîðà? ß åìó ÷åðâÿêîâ õîòåë ñêîðìèòü, à îí óäðàë...

**Ïåðñè**:         Íåò! Òàê î ÷¸ì ýòî ÿ...

**Ïåíåëîïà**:   Îáî ìíå...

**Ïåðñè**:         Ïðàâäà???  Àõ, äà! _(çàëèâàåòñÿ êðàñêîé)_

**Ðîí** _(ïðîáåãàåò ìèìî)_: Âû íå âèäåëè Íåâèëëà? Îí ìîèõ ÷åðâÿêîâ ñòàùèë...

**Ïåðñè**:         Çà÷åì òåáå ÷åðâÿêè???

**Ðîí**:             Ïîäñóíóòü Ãåðìèîíå â êíèãó!

**Ïåðñè**:         ???

**Ðîí**:             ×òî óæ íåëüçÿ åé è ÷åðâÿêà ïîäñóíóòü? 

**Ïåíåëîïà**:    Ïåðñè, íå îòâëåêàéñÿ!

**Ïåðñè** _(çàëèâàåòñÿ êðàñêîé)_: Ïåíåëîïà! Ïîíèìàåøü ëè? Êîãäà ÿ ïèøó ñâîè äîêëàäû î êîòëàõ, ÿ âìåñòî êîòëà âèæó òâî¸ ëèöî... è òâîé çíà÷îê ñòàðîñòû... Îí òàê èä¸ò ê òâîèì ãëàçàì!

**Ãåðìèîíà** _(ïðîõîäèò ìèìî, â çàäóì÷èâîñòè)_: Êóäà ÿ êíèãó äåëà? Ýòî æå êíèãà Ìàëôîÿ!

**Ïåðñè** _(íå îòâëåêàåòñÿ)_: ß òåðÿþ ãîëîâó, íàáëþäàÿ, êàê òû äåðæèøü ïåðî, êîãäà ïèøåøü - ðîâíî ïîä óãëîì â 43 ãðàäóñà...

**Ìàëôîé** _(ïðîõîäèò ìèìî, â çàäóì÷èâîñòè)_: Êóäà ýòà ãðÿçíîêðîâêà äåëàñü?..

**Ïåðñè**:         È êàê òû, ïîëó÷àÿ îò ìåíÿ ïîñëàíèÿ, çàó÷åííûì äâèæåíèåì ðàçìàòûâàåøü íèòêó âîêðóã ëàïêè ñîâû ðîâíî 3 ðàçà! Ïîäóìàòü ñòðàøíî, ÷òî áûëî áû, åñëè áû íà ìî¸ì ìåñòå áûë êòî-òî äðóãîé... êòî çàìîòàë áû íà 4!

**Ãåðìèîíà**:   Âû íå âèäåëè Ðîíà? Îí ñ ÷åðâÿêîì â êíèãå ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó îñòàâèë! _(äåðæèò â ðóêàõ ïàëî÷êó, ïåðåìîòàííóþ ñêîò÷åì) _

**Ïåðñè** _(íå îòâëåêàåòñÿ)_: ß ïðåêëîíÿþñü ïåðåä òîáîé çà òî, ÷òî òû ìîæåøü çàñòàâèòü ðåòèðîâàòüñÿ Ïèâçà, íå óïîìèíàÿ Êðîâàâîãî Áàðîíà...

**Õàãðèä** _(ïðîõîäèò ìèìî, â çàäóì÷èâîñòè)_: Óìà íå ïðèëîæó - îòêóäà íà ìàíäðàãîðå ñòîëüêî ïëîòîÿäíûõ ñëèçíåé?

**Ïåðñè**:        Ìíå òàê íðàâèòñÿ òà èíòîíàöèÿ, ñ êîòîðîé òû äåëàåøü çàìå÷àíèå: "Ïåðåñòàíüòå òîïèòü êîøêó Ôèë÷à â óíèòàçå!"

**Ðîí** _(çàæèìàÿ ðîò ðóêîé)_: Ì-ì... Âû íå âèäåëè Õàãðèäà?.. è åãî ñïåöèàëüíîå îáîðóäîâàíèå...

**Ïåðñè** _(íå îòâëåêàåòñÿ)_: Ìåíÿ ïîðàæàåò, êàê òû, âñòðå÷àÿ â êîðèäîðå ìîèõ áðàòüåâ, Ôðåäà è Äæîðäæà, íèêîãäà íå îøèáàåøüñÿ, êòî èç íèõ êòî... Êñòàòè, êàê òû ýòî äåëàåøü? Âåäü, ñ÷èòàëêà íå äà¸ò 100 %-íîé ãàðàíòèè...

**Íåâèëë** _(çàëèâàåòñÿ ñìåõîì)_: Íó, Ðîí! Âîò òàê ïîêîðìèë Òðåâîðà! À íå÷åãî áûëî ÷åðâÿêîâ æàëåòü! Âîò òåïåðü è åøü ñëèçíåé!  

**Ïåðñè**:    Ïåíåëîïà! Ó òåáÿ òàêèå èçóìèòåëüíûå âîëîñû! Òàêèå... òàêèå... íå ðûæèå! 

**Ìàëôîé**:     Óâèäèòå Ãðåéíäæåð - ïåðåäàéòå, ÷òî êíèãà íå åé, à Äæèííè ïðåäíàçíà÷àëàñü... Îòåö ïåðåäàòü ïðîñèë...

**Ïåðñè**  _(íå îòâëåêàåòñÿ)_: Ó íàñ òàê ìíîãî îáùåãî! Ìû ñîçäàíû íàâîäèòü ïîðÿäîê â ýòîì ìèðå! È åñëè ìû íå âìåñòå - ýòî íå ïîðÿäîê!

**Äæèííè **_(ïðîõîäèò ìèìî, â çàäóì÷èâîñòè)_: Èíòåðåñíî... Ïî÷èòàåì...

**Ïåðñè**:       Îäíèì ñëîâîì, Ïåíåëîïà, ÿ òåáÿ ëþáëþ...

**Äæèííè** _(ïðîõîäèò ìèìî, â çàäóì÷èâîñòè)_: Èíòåðåñíî... Êàê ýòî ÷èòàòü?..

**Ïåíåëîïà**:  Ïðàâäà??? _(çàëèâàåòñÿ êðàñêîé)_

**Äæèííè** _(äåðæèò â ðóêå ÷åðâÿêà, â çàäóì÷èâîñòè)_: À! Ýòî, íàâåðíîå, ñïåöèàëüíî äëÿ Ãàððè!

**Ïåðñè**:      Ïðàâäà!!! _(çàëèâàåòñÿ êðàñêîé)_

**Ãàððè**: _(äåðæèò â ðóêå ÷åðâÿêà, â çàäóì÷èâîñòè)_ Èíòåðåñíî, à ÷åðâÿêè ïîíèìàþò ñåðïåíòàðãî?

**Ïåðñè è Ïåíåëîïà öåëóþòñÿ.**

**Äæèííè **_(ïðîõîäèò ìèìî, âûõîäèò èç çàäóì÷èâîñòè)_: Óõ, òû! Öåëóþòñÿ! Ïîéäó Òîìó íàïèøó!

**Ñíåéï** _(ïðîõîäèò ìèìî, â çàäóì÷èâîñòè) _Ñ êîãî áû ñíÿòü î÷êè?_. (Çàìåòèâ ïàðî÷êó, âûõîäèò èç çàäóì÷èâîñòè)_: Ïî äåñÿòü î÷êîâ ñ êàæäîãî çà òî, ÷òî öåëóåòåñü â íåïîëîæåííîì ìåñòå...

**Ñíåéï** _(âîçâðàùàåòñÿ)_: È åù¸ ïî äåñÿòü çà òî, ÷òî öåëóåòåñü â íåïîëîæåííîå âðåìÿ...

**Ñíåéï **_(âîçâðàùàåòñÿ)_: È åù¸ ïî äåñÿòü çà òî, ÷òî öåëóåòåñü... _(â çàäóì÷èâîñòè)_ Êàê ÿ ñóðîâ! Àæ ñàìîìó íå ïî ñåáå!

**Òîì Ðåääë**: Äîñòàëè óæå ÷åðâÿêàìè â ëèöî êèäàòü! Âàñÿ, èäè-êà, ðàçáåðèñü!


End file.
